mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of Might and Magic III: In the Wake of Gods
Heroes of Might and Magic 3 In the Wake of Gods is a free fan-made expansion to Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. The creation of this add-on began on February 2001 because WoG's creators were disappointed with the map editor that shipped along with the original HoMM III. These fans then began creating their own improvements to the map editor, which gave more flexibility in map making, but it was only when members of the WoG team came up with Event Related Model (ERM) scripting that WoG slowly began taking shape. The ERM gives the mapmaker the capability to change the function and appearance of any standard map object in the game, for example, a chest could be altered to give more gold/experience than usual. More complex scripts can also be written to create completely new objects, or modify or enhance the rules of the game. With improved tools at their disposal, the makers started building a whole new game on the top of the old HoMM III. Not all players liked the new style of Heroes of Might and Magic IV, which had made many changes to the traditional HoMM mechanics, and resorted to playing the old HoMM III instead. Many of these players found WoG to be a much improved version of the original HoMM III and regard it as even better than the later HoMM titles. The latest version of WoG is 3.58f (as of February '06). It is an ongoing effort, with 3.59 not expected to be released any time soon. 3.59 is supposedly to be the final official update but it's unlikely that WoG's evolution will end there: new ERM scripts will continue to be written by both WoG players and team members alike, and other groups have already begun working on new sub-mods of their own, including new towns with full creature lineups. The full WoG package currently has a version of 3.58f. When you download it, you DO NOT need to install all previous patches (3.51 ... 3.58f), this full WoG package already includes all of them. Changes In the Wake of Gods brings a lot of changes to the game that are different from those in Shadow of Death: *Now you can destroy towns. When one is completely broken, you can rebuild it from emptiness after a short wait, changing or preserving its type. *There are more than 20 new monsters and new special creatures called god's representatives. They give you an incremental bonus to primary skills as long as you keep them as a stack in your army. *With ERM, dynamic automated map changing is possible, not only as decoration like spreading and dying of fire but also as essence like objects placing and removing, wandering monsters and so on. *New creature banks (with new properties) and dwellings are added too. *ERM is also quite good framework for developing mods of various extents - like changing town build paths, creature upgrade paths, creature abilities and lot of other things. *and the list goes on... Current development Some time ago WoG team and NTG team united their forces, so the newly CoreWoG team was formed, which is now developing WoG 3.59. WoG project is still active, several team members are working with code sources.http://heroescommunity.com/viewthread.php3?TID=15453&pagenumber=21 Era 1.5 executable Various fixes: *You can play Heroes on laptops and CPU will not grow over 1-3 % when it's your turn. *Script errors will not spoil your save game any more. *You will enjoy new features such as possibility to transfer the last stack between heroes/garrisons or 100 % chance of *summoning boat without having Water Magic. *ERM (Event Related Module, WoG script engine) is more stable now. A few bugs were corrected. *You will be able to use advanced scripts and mods. * Added program DEFka v1.0, designed for easy replacement of creature defs. * ERM trigger !?HE is no longer hooked. Previously, this caused incompatibility with old scripts. For mod makers and script writers: *All crc checks in exe have been deactivated. You can modify it freely. *Restriction on functions' numbers (1..30000) has been removed. Use any you like which are greater than 30000 *A few events (triggers) like: save/load game (pressing button "L", writing and reading data to/from save game), keyboard *handling, hero screen enter/exit, decision on who moves in a battle (you can implement initiative or a custom morale system). *There is a possibility to load external dlls, call exported functions (for example, WinAPI or functions exported by Angel.dll, like SaveGame). *You can save games with ERM. *With new options you'll be able to: **Disable load game confirmation **Disable feature "The Grail in Conflux gives all spells" **Disable ERM real time timer (greatly increases game speed) *Colorful dialogs with HTML-like syntax (yeah, white and yellow colors are in the past). * Option "colored dialogs" now does not get completely off, but is decreased by 1 after the every dialog show, which allows using colored text in dialogs with scrolling. Set option to a huge value before showing the dialogue and 0 after it. * Colored text is supported almost everywhere. If any string in the game begins with '~', it will automatically turn on option "colored dialogs". In this case the symbol '~' is not displayed. * Added program EVME v1.0 for easy scripts debugging. * Added a new event !?FU77010: Any Hero Interaction (!?HE equivalent for all heroes). SN:X parameters: Hero-Initiator, Hero-Target. The event, like the original !?HL occurs twice: before and after the interaction. Example: !?FU77010; !!SN:X?y1/?y2; !!IF:M^Initiator:% Y1, Target:% Y2^; Other fan-made projects *Heroes of Might and Magic III: Horn of the Abyss - The most promising and well-made modification of Heroes of Might and Magic III: Shadow of Death, which was once planned to be WoG-based but then developed on its own *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Succession Wars Mod - A WoG-based total conversion of Heroes 3 as a tribute to Heroes 1 and 2 External links *Official site *New(?) Official Site *Unofficial datadisk - In the Wake of Gods *Download link Category:Mods Category:Unofficial Heroes III material